Shipwrecked
by Jewels64
Summary: Young Edward and Bella find themselves stranded on an island after a terrible storm sinks their boat. They grow close and must deal with growing up without guidance. A story loosely based on the theme of "The Blue Lagoon". Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...so humor me. I was awake way too late last night watching "Blue Lagoon". Best moment of the movie ever? The Gilligan's Island coconut noise when Brooke Shields launches one at Chris Atkins and hits him on the head! LMAO!!! Anyway...my tiny little pea brain started to imagine E & B in the same situation. Welcome to my crossover fic. Don't know how frequently I'll update this...it's just for my own fun. Yeah. I said it. I'm self indulging. Bring on the AA batteries...Mama Cougar is writing some teen smut....**

**Thanks to my amazing beta who encourages me...supports me... TwiDi...I effing love you!!!!**

**Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight characters...but right now...I own their perky little asses in this fic!!!**

* * *

**Shipwrecked - Prologue**** 1918**

The gale force storm winds shook the boat. I could hear each and every creak. I pulled back into my bunk against the wall. I shivered with fear. The boat rocked harder each time it hit a wave. I could hear the furious voices of the seaman trying to ride out the storm. Wave after wave crashed over the deck and the boat was tossed furiously in the storm.

The door to my cabin flew open and I saw a young boy. His copper hair was wildly out of place, his green eyes flashing and his clothes an unacceptable state of dishabille.

"The boat is taking on water! We must evacuate!" He yelled at me.

"No! I'm not going up there! I can't swim!" I declared, my panic starting to rise in my throat.

He immediately crossed the room and grabbed me roughly by my arms.

"Sir! I must insist that you unhand me immediately!" I protested.

"No time, Miss! The ship is going to sink!" He yelled back. A wave hit the boat and pitched me right into his arms. I bristled against the contact.

"Unhand me, Sir! I demand you let go!"

His green eyes suddenly became feral. His grip tightened on my arms. I was trapped by the intensity of his gaze.

"You will die if you choose to remain in this cabin. You must follow me if you choose to survive!"

I bristled at his dressing down of me. "What makes you so well informed on sea disasters?"

"I just watched my father get washed overboard and drown. Is that good enough for you?"

Immediately, I was horrified. The ship pitched once again. My body slammed against the young man who tried desperately to drag me from my cabin.

"Sir! I must demand that you keep a respectable distance!" I reprimanded.

He snorted at me.

"Distance? We are about to drown, Miss! This ship is going to go ass over tea kettle; and even though I regret my foul use of language… I must inform you that I _will_ see you to safety." With that statement, he swung me over his shoulder and unceremoniously carried me out to the deck.

Needless to say… I was outraged. How dare he?!!? My embarrassment was made complete when he dumped me to the floor and demanded that I stay still. I hissed at him, stood up, smoothed my skirts down and proceeded to glance about for my companions.

The storm had picked up strength. Why I ever agreed to visit my father at his sugar cane plantation in the Caribbean was beyond my comprehension. Still, he was my father and I obeyed his word. If I truly wanted to admit my most subconscious desires. I was thrilled to be leaving the Mainland for some exotic destination. It had been my utmost desire to become a writer. I had wanted desperately to attend a university of my choice, but due to financial restraints, I had to make the best of my lot in life. My only hope, at this point, was to make a marriage of the utmost convenience. Still, the rumblings of women's equality had touched my soul like nothing else. I longed to be an equal to my male counterparts. Yet, here I stood trembling on a deck of a boat, wishing that some one… male perhaps… would save me. I was a failure to the women I wanted to be like.

Another wave rocked the boat. I clung to the mast. I was drenched by each spray of saltwater. I tried desperately to find Miss Stanley, who had agreed to be my chaperone on this trip. I glanced about me, fretful, that we had been separated permanently. I spied her clinging to the other mast of the boat. I tried to call out to her, but my voice was drowned out by the cacophony of waves that assaulted the boat continuously.

The waves pounded the boat harder. Each swell sent a wall of water over the sides, drenching us, causing some of us to choke on the seawater. I clung desperately to the mast. I had not decided to cross thousands of miles of sea only to be stopped by a freak storm of Mother Nature.

Suddenly, I caught sight of the wiry, bronze haired boy and something told me that I needed to follow him. I waited for the next wave to wash over the bow of the boat. Quickly, I made my way over to where he stood, trying desperately to control the wheel of the boat. It spun out of control in his hands and he looked so helpless at the moment. I was surprised by the sudden ache I had in my heart for him.

I brushed it aside, grabbed the wheel and together we steadied the course of the boat. We rocked through the waves for a few brief seconds of reprieve. Then the final wave came and capsized us. We were sinking…

* * *

**Reviews are better than getting tossed...um...well...maybe not....LOL!!! TOSS ME!!! NOW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you who have already favorited or put this story on alert. Your faith is me is a little overwhelming! I have a wonderful new banner for this story thanks to my lovely friend Zesty_T who also made my "Freeze Frame" banner. She worked tirelessly and you can see it on my blog or my live journal page. Links are in my profile! I can't believe how many of you share such fond memories of "The Blue Lagoon" like I do. It was such a rite of passage to see that movie back in the day!**

**TwiDi...my inexhaustible beta! Good luck in the Silent Tear Awards baby! You know I voted and I'm praying for ya! Y'all go vote! There are so many awesome authors nominated!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the money that comes with it. I just own one incredibly pervy mind and the desire to see Rob in a loin cloth! Come on "Unbound Captives!"**

* * *

**1.**** Solid Ground**

I struggled in the water. My dress weighed me down and I tried desperately to swim to the surface. I felt an arm circle my waist and pull me towards the top of the rough sea.

I broke through the surf, coughing, spitting up the water I had accidentally swallowed as the boat was pulled under by the unforgiving power of the sea. It was the bronze haired boy whose arm was around my waist. I had never been so thankful for such a savior in my life. We floundered in the water, riding through each passing wave, trying to find some kind of flotsam to cling to. Instead, we clung to each other and I couldn't help but feel like he would never let me go. I found a strange amount of comfort in his touch.

"We have to find something to hold on to! I don't know how much longer I can tread water!" The boy yelled.

I circled around, my arms flailing in the water. I kicked rapidly to maintain my head above the water. I spied some wooden planks several feet away.

"There!" I yelled. I gesticulated wildly and we both swam towards the only thing that could give us a respite from our tribulations.

I grabbed the plank, hauled myself halfway on it and relaxed the moment I realized that it would hold my weight. The boy did the same thing. We both lay there, the water pounding around us, riding each wave helplessly.

I wiped a spray of water from my face and reached out my hand to him.

"Please?" I begged, yelling over the pounding surf, "I can't afford to lose anything else right now."

His long slender fingers grasped my hand and I shivered from the contact. I was terrified. The boy sensed my fear and tugged on my hand causing me to come closer to him. He grasped the board that I was holding onto and we clung together riding out each terrible wave that threatened to engulf us. Once again, his mere touch seemed to calm me.

Debris from the boat surrounded us. Bodies floated in the water and I found myself becoming nauseous. I came undone the moment that Miss Jessica's body finally floated to the surface. I wretched uncontrollably into the water. Never had I seen so much destruction and loss of human life at such an epic proportion. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

The boy spoke quietly. "Don't. We can't mourn them. We need to focus on staying alive."

The tears slipped silently down my cheeks as I wept. I nodded at him and silently began to pray. I closed my eyes reciting the litany that always brought me comfort. Slowly, I could feel myself gaining control, my breathing evening out and I knew I had no choice but to do whatever it took to survive.

"I hope God hears your prayers because we are in dire need of them." The boy callously remarked.

My eyes snapped open and I glared at him. "God will _not_ forsake me!"

"How can you be so sure he hasn't already? Take a look around. In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly in the best situation."

I bristled at his words. "How dare you mock our Heavenly Father?"

The boy smirked at me and ran his long fingers through his wet, bronze hair.

"I dare. I dare and I shout at him for plunging me into this wet Hell and robbing me of my family. However, right now, you are all I have to remind me of my tortured existence in the world. If it weren't for you, I'd let go of this board right now and slip under the water."

I sucked in a sudden intake of breath. "Do not _ever_ speak to me of taking your own life! That is a mortal sin!"

"Well, look who just grew up in a space of five minutes? Hang on tight, Miss Righteousness. We've got a long way to go before we're out of this shit." His voice was full of anger as he spat at me.

My cheeks flamed at the rough language that spewed forth from his pleasantly shaped mouth. But, inevitably, he was right. We were all we had at this moment and we needed each other to survive. I forgave his anger because I knew his heart was wounded by the loss of his father.

"Thank you for helping me." I said quietly.

"What???" He yelled at me, the surf pounded against us, propelling us helplessly about.

I took a deep breath and yelled back at him "I SAID THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!"

A slightly crooked but somewhat tortured grin graced his angelic face. "Yeah? Don't thank me! We're not out of this yet." He snapped.

I fumed at his utter disregard for me.

"You could _try_ to be a little nicer, you know! I didn't cause this!" I yelled at him.

The boy's eyes widened and he smiled again. How could something so appealing appear in the middle of a maelstrom? Clearly he was losing his mind from grief. I began to worry that perhaps I would not survive. That was until he spoke to me strong and steadily.

"Look, I know I'm being rude but I just need us to get through this. Okay? I am not a complete monster you know!" His voice washed over me even through the rough sound of the waves. I felt this inexplicable draw towards him and I knew he would keep me safe no matter what. But I still couldn't help being a little perturbed by his rude behavior.

"I'm not righteous!" I snapped back at him. "I happen to be very terrified right now."

The boy's face fell. "I am terrified as well. But good for you, Miss! Keep that anger. It will keep you alive!"

I closed my eyes and gripped his hand tighter. Another wave shook us violently and the boy slipped from the plank.

"NO!" I screamed. It took all the strength I had to pull him towards me. He sputtered to the surface and I cried in relief.

"Quick! Find something to bind us together! We will lose our strength in this storm" He coughed out.

I glanced about madly. I finally saw some kind of rope attached to a sail that had come loose. I pointed to it and the boy nodded, both of us swimming in tandem towards it.

I felt his hands circle my waist as he wrapped the rope around. He looped the rope quickly around his own waist. He fastened us to a steadier looking piece of wood that floated in the waves. I could feel myself starting to shiver. I knew I was going into shock.

"This will either save the both of us, or serve to dangle us as bait to the sharks." He wryly remarked.

Suddenly, I was wrenched out of my stupor. I hadn't thought about the terrors of the deep that surrounded us. Unexpectedly, the idea of being stalked by a predator heightened my senses and I snapped out of whatever shock I was going into.

"What's your name?" I yelled over the next wave.

"Edward! Edward Cullen! What's yours?"

"Isabella Swan. Thank you, Edward Cullen for saving me today!"

His smile was grim. "Thank me if you still see my face in the morning after this storm has passed. " Another wave tossed us about and we both came up choking for air.

"Don't swallow the water, Isabella! It will make you sick! You need to try and keep your mouth closed. Let's quit talking until the storm passes… Okay?"

I reached out, grabbed his hand tightly and nodded at him. I understood what he had said and we passed through the violent night, shuddering and shaking against one another, but also taking comfort in knowing we were all each other had.

It was the heat that woke me the next day. The sea was calm, a mirror of bright and blue turquoise glass. One side of my face hurt and I realized that the sun had been baking down against my cheek. I reached up with my waterlogged fingers and gingerly touched my face. I had been burned by the sun. My skin had always been somewhat pale and now it sizzled against the touch of my fingers. I knew the traces of salt that I left on my skin from my wet fingers would only serve to make it worse.

Once I came about to full consciousness, I quickly glanced up and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Edward and I were still tethered together. He slept fitfully. I could hear him whimper, his brow creasing and I reached out to touch him.

His head snapped up violently. "What are you doing?"

"N… nothing! I'm sorry." I felt close to crying when I saw the bitter look on his face. Somehow I felt like all this was my fault. I was thirsty, I was hungry and my body hurt from being tossed like a rag doll through the waves all night long. I thought about the women back home who were raging a fight against inequality and I stomached my discomfort. If they had the fortitude to face the odds, then so did I. I took a deep breath and faced Edward's stone still face.

"How long before they start looking for us?" I finally ventured to ask.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if a distress signal was sent out or not."

Thankfully Edward didn't lie to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen for being so truthful. I appreciate your candor."

A slight smile started to turn up the corner of one side of Edward's compelling mouth.

"Miss Swan? Just how old are you exactly?

"I just turned fifteen, Mr. Cullen. Why?"

A slight chuckle slipped past those perfectly formed lips. Yes, the sun had indeed affected more than just my skin.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I don't mean to be offensive; it's just that you seem so much older. Your words are so proper. I guess I may have spent too much time in the tropics around the natives."

I did indeed take offense at his words. "Natives? Mr. Cullen, I do not condone the unethical treatment of another person regardless of their color… _or their sex, _so yes… I must say that I am entirely offended!"

Edward laughed, it almost sounded crazy. "Propriety, Miss Swan? Here in the middle of ocean while we float together, our bodies pressed against one another, hoping we'll live to see another day? Well, good for you! I hope your _propriety_ stops the sharks from feeding on you."

I seethed. He was making fun of me. "And just how old are you, Mr. Cullen? Old enough to know better, I hope?"

"I am sixteen, almost seventeen, Miss Swan. Perhaps I may know a thing or two more about surviving than you do. You can sit in your libraries, your sewing circles, your social teas, but nothing will ever prepare you for life like it punching you straight in the face like it did last night." He paused for a moment, his eyes darkening as he stared directly through my soul. " Aren't you glad I don't drink tea?"

"You are practically barbaric, Mr. Cullen. I may be thankful that you saved my life last night, but don't think I have to like you. I find you to be most repugnant in the light of day."

"And I find you to be a bore, Miss Swan. Perhaps we should quit talking and take turns looking for any signs of a ship or land. We will both need to conserve our strength. I will go first. Get some more rest. You will need to be sharp on your lookout."

"Who are you to give me orders?" I barked at him. He was so infuriating!

"I am the person who pulled you up to the surface after the boat sank. I knew your dress to be heavy so I pulled you up almost drowning the both of us in the process. So, if you wish to survive another day… _Miss Swan… _I suggest you divest yourself of that heavy velvet dress. It only serves to weigh you down in the water."

I blushed at his statement. I knew that my undergarments were only of the finest silk and would be incredibly transparent in the water. I huffed against his request.

"I feel perfectly safe, thank you, Mr. Cullen. If I need to shed my dress, I shall."

Edward shrugged his broad shoulders. "Fine. Suit yourself. But modesty should be at an all time low when it comes to you being a big piece of bait for a shark."

I glared at him and actually weighed my options. Finally, I spoke.

"Do I have your agreement as a gentleman that you will not make me uncomfortable with my state of undress? I do this as a measure to ensure my safety for my life!" I blushed uncontrollably as I addressed him.

Edward's face lost some of its stone like appearance. "Miss Swan, you have my oath that I shall not disgrace you in anyway. But if you fear that I am a threat to your innocence, perhaps I should adjourn myself to another piece of the shipwreck. But, I will warn you that we have a better chance of surviving together."

I bit at my lip and was surprised to see a look of what almost seemed like anticipation to Mr. Cullen.

"Fine." I finally huffed out and struggled with the laces on the back of my dress.

"Turn around. I can do that."

Suddenly, I was mortified. I froze on the spot and tried to decide which I could deal with more… Edward's hands untying my laces or being fed upon by sharks…

Sharks would have to wait another day.

I turned my back to Edward and was surprised at how dexterously he undid the laces on the back of my dress. Perhaps Young Master Cullen spent a lot more time with the natives than I cared to know about.

A deep, furious blush colored not only my shoulders, but my neck and my face as well.

He pushed the sleeves of the dress down my arm and my stomach did some weird fluttery thing. Hunger. It must have been hunger. After all, it had been almost two days since I had even tried to attempt to eat something. I had decided to join my sisters in a hunger strike to force the government to realize that women deserved the right to vote as well.

I had been spurred on by the writings of such wonderful women like Alice Chapman Catt and Carrie Paul. They had been on the front lines of the movement. I believed that a woman could be just as strong as a man. Yet, I still felt faint each time I found myself in close proximity of Edward Cullen. I knew that this was test that God had literally sent to me. Mr. Cullen was misogynistic, he was rude and… he was beautiful. He would either be my death or my salvation. I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself for him to gaze upon my body. I was not ashamed of it. This was all in the name of survival.

To survive through this with Edward Cullen was definitely a challenge sent from God.

**~Edward~**

Miss Isabella Swan.

Why the hell did God mock me?

Sure, my existential crisis had become most severe; my father threatened to disown me unless I followed the family tradition of each generation of the first Cullen son to become to a minister in the Anglican Church, weighing on my very young soul. Yet, I felt as if I had lived over several lifetimes. I had excelled in seminary school. I could quote the bible back and forth.

But something had been missing. I made an excuse to visit my father in the Caribbean. I needed something freer, more colorful that the stone-walled existence of academia and religion that had colored my life thus far.

I was entranced by the lushness of the tropics; the whooshing sound of the pure white sand beneath my feet, the feel of the salt spray on my skin. I had made friends with the son of one of the natives. Jacob. He had been named thusly because of the bible and my father's influence. Jacob introduced me to his family and I had become intoxicated with the lovely café au lait skin of the women with their strange colored eyes. They were just as lush as the tropics themselves. Jacob and I spent most of our free time together, sailing to and roaming through the islands of Antigua, Bermuda, Anguilla and the Caymans.

Once my father had discovered my hidden life of debauchery, he threatened to cut me off from the Cullen fortune. He also made arrangements for me to spend time with my Uncle Carlisle who was not only a doctor, but an ordained minister of the Anglican Church. Just like my father. I argued that since God got two for the price of one with my father's generation, that I should be able to live my life as I chose. I was rewarded with a one way ticket back to Chicago. With my father serving as a chaperone. My wayward behavior apparently had finally caught up with me.

Then suddenly, God decided to change the rules. He unleashed an epic storm during the trip home with my father. He was washed overboard by a large wave, only to never be heard from again… I watched in horror knowing the last words between us had not been kind. I knew to take it as a sign that I had insulted God by disobeying my father.

I did the only thing I could. I raced throughout the boat trying to find as many people as I could to bring to the surface. I knew it was only a matter of time before the boat capsized.

I flung open a door to a private cabin without knocking and was immediately stunned by the vision of the girl cowering in the lower bunk. She was lovely. She was untouched; nothing but pure innocence and I knew that God had now added another complication to my life.

I had just lost my father, but I stood in the doorway to cabin, soaked to the bone with rain water and all I could think of was that she was sent directly from Heaven to torment me.

The ship lurched again and suddenly all I could do was react. I wasn't going to let this pure creature die. So, out of nowhere, I had a reason to live again; and I hated God all over again.

God was one sick bastard who loved to toy with my emotions. When I gave him love and praise, he never acknowledged me. But when he played with me like a toy, tossing me about in his natural made maelstrom, I had grind my teeth tightly to quit from cursing at him. I knew the soft, mahogany-haired, innocent beauty in my arms would never forgive me.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes as I realized that she trusted me implicitly in the moment of hell that we shared. I couldn't weep. I need to be strong for her. I need to be strong for myself. Suddenly, someone else depended on me and I can't say that I didn't totally hate the feeling.

Sure, there were moments I slipped and said what I had really been thinking. However, the most amazing thing happened. The lush beauty that was tied to me. to stop both us from sinking. let loose a fire upon me. She had a temper. And I liked it.

As quick as her temper would appear, there would always be a moment of self doubt. I could see it flash across her pale, almost bluish tinted face. She was cold, shivering and I thought she was slipping into some sort of panic. But just as soon as the fear would cloud her face, it would clear quickly; and I could see the light come back in the deep brown pools of her eyes. She was proper, she was smart, she was strong and God help me… I liked her.

I awoke the next morning and realized that she was staring at me.

I winced as I could feel the caked salt on my skin. I could also feel the very soft skin of fingertips tracing the shape of my jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped at her. I regretted it the moment it slipped from my lips. We were still alive! We had made it through the storm!

She immediately stuttered her apology and felt reprimanded. She never even raised her voice, but the guilt I felt for making her uncomfortable was something new to me. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was about Isabella Swan that made me constantly question myself, but all I know is that I need to be rescued and soon. All this thinking was more than I ever asserted myself to during my studies in college.

Some evil, wicked part of me grinned when I convinced her to shed her heavy dress. Something completely primal coursed its way through my veins and I became hypersensitive. I could remember the feel of her skin, even in the water, as I slid the sleeves down the length of her delicately boned arms. Her wrists were tiny and I could easily circle them with my forefinger and my thumb. I found an erratic pulse pounding in her wrist and smiled knowing I was causing it.

I must be insane. We're floating in the ocean, miles away from civilization and all I can think about right now is how good her skin feels and that I need us to both survive this.

"EDWARD!"

My eyes snapped open immediately. "Huh? What?"

"LAND!" Bella screamed in my ear. Her voice dropped immediately. "At least I think it is."

I squinted against the sunlight and slowly came to the recognition that she was right! There _was _something in the distance. We both looked at each other and started to kick furiously, propelling ourselves forward as quickly as we could.

We realized that the beach bottom was getting closer with each kick of our feet. We both gingerly placed our feet down into the sand and realized we could touch bottom. We untied the ropes, smiling at each other in almost some kind of lunatic fashion and we stumbled up onto the dry sandy beach only to drop down onto our backs and give silent offerings to whatever God populated the rich blue skies today.

I only heard two words before I fell into a deep, exhausted sleep that afternoon.

It was Bella's lovely bell like voice saying "We're safe".

* * *

**Reviews are like Edward saving your life...you are always thankful and find more ways to have him do it again..... Love you my dear readers! Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so surprised how many of you truly loved the movie "Blue Lagoon". This cracks me up! Glad to know I'm not alone in my pervy ways! As always dear readers...you make my day with your reviews, your humor and your willingness to read my drivel. I swear I have the best readers ever! **

**Special thanks to my awesomesauce beta TwiDi who beta'd two stories for me today. I've entered the Twilight 25 challenge. If you have me on author alert you will see lots of little scenes called drabbles or even full one shots that are based upon a photographic prompt! I'm having a ball. It's keeping me on my toes! If you have nothing better to do, go check it out. The photos are amazing and it's neat to read what other authors are coming up with. 108 authors total signed up for the challenge!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own a calendar that I keep marking off the days until Rob is another year older and "Eclipse" is another day closer to opening!**

**

* * *

**

**2. Reality Sets In**

**~Edward~**

I woke the moment I felt the surf touch the bottom of my feet. The sun had arced across the sky and the tide was coming in. We had to move. My body groaned in protest, each muscle screaming in agony from being tossed about in the turbulent sea like a rag doll. For some insane reason, I chuckled slightly thinking about the new "Raggedy Ann" stories that my niece Alice had taken such a liking to. She had become almost obsessed with those stories. I could never imagine what it would feel like to be overcome with such emotion in regards to a single story. Women were still somewhat of a mystery to me.

I realized that the light of the day was seriously waning and I would only have a short amount of time to find some kindling to make a fire. I shook Miss Swan awake and pointed to the curved trunk of a palm tree in which she could seek refuge under. It took her a moment to become oriented as to where she was. The moment the reality sunk in, so did the shock. She visibly paled and started to tremble. She stuttered as she tried to speak. I realized how dehydrated she was. She could barely stand from being in the sea for so long.

I swept her slight frame up into my arms, the silk of her undergarments were soft against my skin but still felt like sandpaper due to the burn from the sun. As I carried her, I realized that she really was not appropriately dressed and I could catch glimpses here and there of her dusky colored aureole. I snapped my eyes shut tightly and willed myself to breathe normally. Even I had to admit that I was under a certain amount of strain from dehydration as well. Still, I had made it my priority to keep Miss Swan safe from harm's way. I would persevere through any trial that the God I had forsaken threw at me.

I laid her down gently against the rough layered trunk of the palm. I quickly ran along the beach collecting dry driftwood, errant branches and stones in which I could use to cause a spark. I quickly built the small pile of tinder and proceeded to work diligently to bring a flame to the dried wood. After many several failed attempts, which were punctuated by the ever increasing chatter of Miss Swan's teeth, I was actually able to start the fire. I fanned at the flames with a giant palm leaf and almost panicked when it caught too quickly within my hands. I glanced over at Miss Swan and I could see that her eyes had closed again. Dark circles were etched under her eyes and her pallor was not good. I raced around to find several large palm fronds to cover her with. She was shaking and needed immediate warmth which I could not provide if I were to find us something to drink and eat immediately.

"I'll be right back." I promised as I lay the thick leaves over her body, keeping them far enough away from the fire. The fire provided comfort right now more than heat. I knew all too well that the nights could chill considerably.

I made a crude torch and walked through the sand that came close to the tree line. I finally found what I was looking for. Thankfully, the tree was curved adequately, so I could climb it with some ease. I reached for fruit that the tree bore knowing that not only would it's milk be full of nutrients that our bodies needed, it would also give us something to eat as well.

I scrambled up a rough bark of the tree, ever thankful for the time that I had spent with Jacob on our sailing trips. He had taught me the basics of survival on an island. I pulled with all my strength to loosen one of the coconuts from the tree. My strength was waning rapidly and my reach for the second one caused me to slip unceremoniously from the tree. I hit the sand on my back and all the wind had been knocked out me.

I lay there on the pristine white sand, gasping like a fish that had been out of the water for too long. I decided the one fruit was enough for tonight. Just enough for us to gain some strength. I made my way back to the makeshift camp I had made for Miss Swan and myself.

It took me several attempts to finally crack open the stubborn coconut. Jacob had always made it look easy. I never realized just how difficult it was, but I also could lay blame with my current state of exhaustion. I gently shook Miss Swan awake.

"Here, drink some of this." I gently prodded.

She struggled to open her eyes. I knew the exhaustion, the sun and the shock were making her close to catatonic.

"Miss Swan. You need to try to eat and drink something. Please?"

Her eyes fluttered open and I became aware of just how dark they were in the light cast from the fire. They were rich dark pools of ebony and I could almost see myself reflected back within them. Miss Swan struggled to pull herself up and I put my arm out so she could steady herself. I lifted the fruit to her lips and she took a small sip. A look of surprise shot across her face and I was rewarded with a heartbreaking smile.

"That's so sweet. It's delicious. What is it?" She asked her voice just a little rough and unused.

I took a quick sip and savored the rich milk. "Coconut milk. After we drink the milk we can actually eat the fruit inside the shell. It's quite good. It will give us some strength until I can find us some more food tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I appreciate everything you have done for me. I am eternally in your debt for your kindness."

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't been kind to her at all. Everything I had done had been out of a need for self preservation. I wondered if I had saved her just so I wouldn't be alone.

"Miss Swan, there is no need to thank me. I am only doing what is necessary." I gently argued back.

"Don't negate yourself, Mr. Cullen. Your kind Christian deeds shall be rewarded by our Heavenly Father."

I ground my teeth together. I tried desperately to control my temper.

"Christian? Miss Swan, I am afraid you labor under a delusion. God and I parted ways several months ago. I apologize if I offend any of your sensibilities, but I act purely out of my own free will. Now, drink some more of this, please. You need to regain your strength."

My rebuke of Miss Swan left us in an uncomfortable silence. I cursed myself for being somewhat overzealous stating my case when she clearly needed comfort.

We silently shared the rest of the milk from the coconut and I broke open the shell and chipped out some of the meat for her to eat. The palm leaf that had been covering her slipped down somewhat and I immediately averted my gaze. I turned away from her, took off my vest and unbuttoned my shirt. I took my shirt off, replaced it with my vest and handed my shirt to Miss Swan.

"Here. Cover yourself with this." I said as I offered her my shirt, my eyes closed. It may have appeared to be the act of a gentleman, but honestly it was more for her protection than anything. I wasn't totally unaware of how lithesome her body was. I had more of my share of the taunting color of her pale skin and how the duskiness of her aureole contradicted that creaminess.

"Th-thank you." She stammered. She took the shirt from my hand and I proceeded to slip my vest back on and button it all the way up. At least this way both of us were still somewhat decent.

That is if I could survive the splendid curvature of her legs, the hollow of her collarbone and the small spot just below her ear that seemed to beckon to me like a siren's call. I was not decent. I was depraved. We were shipwrecked God knows where and all I could think about was her lush temptation. I needed to get away from her now.

I abruptly stood up and walked away from the fire out into the dark.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you alright? Did I do something to displease you?" She called from her spot under the large tree.

My voice cracked as I answered her. "No, Miss Swan. You have done nothing at all. I just needed to get away from the heat… of the fire."

"Oh."

I stood there trying desperately to calm myself. "Forgive me, Miss Swan. I am caught up in my own melancholia right now. May I have a moment to myself?"

"I understand, Mr. Cullen. Of course!" Her sweet voice washed over me and I rubbed at my eyes with the heels of my hands. My hands dropped to my sides and I slowly walked towards the water. The night sky had darkened and I could see the tiny luminescent creatures that glowed within the surf as it hit the shore. I took several ragged breaths and tried desperately to quell the emotions that boiled from within. I looked up into the immaculate nighttime sky and I felt my silent, salty tears slip from my eyes, only to join the relentless surf that tugged at my feet.

**~Bella~**

His grief had suddenly manifested itself and I knew better than to pry. He had been so strong for the both of us. I didn't believe him when he said that he had walked away from God. Only someone with a good heart and a pure soul could have done what he did. God grants courage to his faithful in their most desperate hour. I fully believed this, for God had answered my prayers and sent me an angel.

I awoke this afternoon in his arms as he carried me from the beach. The sun was directly behind him and his bronze hair feathered out in wild directions all around his head forming a glowing coppery halo. He had never looked more like an angel than at that moment.

He set me gently against the trunk of a tree. The realization of where I was slowly dawned on me. I started to tremble and my angel silently stroked my hair. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness once again. I was in some sort of torpor and I drifted in and out. I felt myself being covered and I seemed to settle immediately.

"Here, drink some of this." His voice brought me back to consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes and took hold of the arm that Mr. Cullen had offered me. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and sipped what he offered me. The milky fluid was sweet and I could immediately feel my body respond to the drink. We shared some idle talk about the coconut he had found for us. Something about his demeanor just did not seem right. He seemed pained; almost as if being within close proximity of me managed to hurt him on some deep level.

Now, all I wanted to do, more than anything, was to comfort him, but I was afraid that perhaps it would embarrass him. I adjusted the sleeves on the shirt he had given me. Even though it had been through the surf, I could still smell _his_ scent on the shirt. I had such a visceral response to it that I wondered if perhaps I was becoming sick.

Becoming ill could be the only explanation that would explain the feelings of lightheadedness and confusion I felt whenever Mr. Cullen was near me. I had to admit that I almost swooned into unconsciousness when he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off for me to hide my immodesty. I marveled at the way the delicate cross he wore around his neck hung low almost between the well defined tanned muscles of his chest. I had never seen a man partially undressed before and the image was burned into the back of my retinas. He reminded me of some the marble statues I had seen during my tour in Europe.

Yes. Mr. Cullen was definitely an angel.

I sighed and shoved the large leaves that he had covered me with so I could move closer to the fire he had built. Strange colors burned throughout the fire. I kept staring at it not aware that Mr. Cullen had returned from his walk along the beach. I looked up and studied his face in the firelight.

His face was pleasant to look at. However, at the moment, he looked exhausted.

"Mr. Cullen? Please, do sit down. You look as if you are about to fall over." I gently begged him.

One side of his mouth rose into a small smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank You. I can't get the fruit out of the shell though. It is rather difficult."

Mr. Cullen barked out a small laugh. "Hand it to me. I'll see what I can do."

I bit at my lip as I watched the muscles in his arms ripple as he lifted the coconut over his head and brought it down onto the rock with a hard smash. He groaned and I shivered at the sound. I had to look away. I was staring at him for an indecent amount of time. I could feel my face flame from a blush that seemed to spread from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"Miss Swan? Shall we eat some more of this fruit?" He extended a piece to me and I suddenly noticed how beautifully long and slender his fingers were. I took a piece and watched as he lifted his to his lips. I turned to look out towards the surf.

"If a distress signal was sent out, how long do you think we have before we are rescued?" I asked him.

"I don't know. To be honest, with the war still going on, I'd say we're at the bottom of the priority list right now. Most vessels are being used to transport supplies for the troops."

"Sounds as if you know a lot about the war, Mr. Cullen." I remarked as I nibbled on the sweet piece of coconut.

His movements stilled. "Yes. I was reading all I could find about it. I was actually thinking about signing up to serve once I got back to the States. I think that is why my father chose to accompany me back to Chicago. I think he was more than convinced that I would run from him again."

"Again? You've run away before?" His statement had totally piqued my curiosity. I never would have pegged Mr. Cullen to be a troublemaker. I remembered his brief statements about wanting to come to the Caribbean to get away from college for a while. Then something strange occurred to me. Mr. Cullen had told me that he was seventeen almost eighteen. How could he be in college?

Mr. Cullen ignored my last question, so I figured he may be polite enough to answer my next one.

"Mr. Cullen, I understand your reticence to speak about anything personal right now. I overstepped my boundaries, made you uncomfortable and I wish to apologize for my rash behavior. Sometimes I tend to speak without thinking about what I am going to say first. It has gotten me in trouble more times than I care to remember." What was wrong with me? Why did I keep talking?

Mr. Cullen turned toward me and graced me with a glorious smile. "You are so very proper, Miss Swan. Tell me? How well did your stay at finishing school in Europe go? You are quite well versed in etiquette, you always know the right thing to say and you sweetly accept the blame for any social mishaps. You will do your father proud. You shall make quite a successful marriage I dare say."

Was he teasing me? I felt my ire slowly starting to rise. I took a couple of deep breaths and realized that perhaps Mr. Cullen wasn't all he seemed to be.

"I do happen to have a mind of my own, Mr. Cullen, thank you very much. I am sorry that I have put you on the defensive. That was not my intention at all. Thank you for fetching us some nourishment. I also appreciate the loan of your shirt. I will be a little bit wiser the next time I choose to engage you in conversation." I snapped as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Mr. Cullen did the most incredible thing. He snorted and then he broke out in raucous laughter. I could feel myself blushing furiously at the sound. I was embarrassed that he was having so much fun at my expense. I started becoming angrier than I was before. His behavior had turned on a dime from gallant to obnoxious within the space of several minutes. As long as I lived, I swore that I would never understand men.

"Mr. Cullen! Please! I ask that you desist!" I pleaded.

Mr. Cullen flopped onto his back on the beach, clutching at his sides as he tried to control his hysterical laughter.

"All that time in Europe… studying… learning… Oh God…" his laughter continued. He tried to breathe in between his words. "All that time, only to end up in the middle of nowhere with a man who has basically become a savage. This is priceless…"

Tears started to form in his eyes. I pressed my lips together tightly and his words echoed in my ears. Suddenly, I started to find myself beginning to laugh. It really was quite ironic. All the work, the sacrifices my mother and father had made to assure my education and social pedigree; all came to a screeching halt due to Mother Nature. Even I had to admit it was kind of funny. Suddenly, a laugh escaped through my lips and Mr. Cullen sat upright a look of surprise on his face. His comical expression made me begin to laugh even harder. That shook Mr. Cullen up and he started laughing all over again. We both sat there, laughing together by the fire, wiping at our eyes and smiling at one another.

Grief, despair and fear do very funny things to people.

Mr. Cullen sat poking at the glowing hot embers of the fire with a long stick. The warmth and the flicker of the fire dispelled some of the shadows around us, making me feel a little more at ease.

"Do you mind if I call you, Isabella?" Mr. Cullen's voice startled me out of my reverie.

I shook my head. "Yes, I do mind. Please, call me Bella instead."

"Bella? I like that. Bella it is. Please, call me Edward. It seems so crazy to be addressing each other as Miss and Mister right now."

"Agreed… Edward." Oh God. I liked the way his name sounded as it rolled of my tongue. I waited for my heart to quit tripping all round my chest before I spoke to him again.

"So, do we sleep right here on the beach?" I finally asked. I was exhausted and was having a hard time holding my eyes open. If I hadn't been so tired, I would have been appalled by my shockingly blatant statement.

Edward dropped the long stick he had been using to stir up the fire and scooted backwards on the sand to sit next to me.

"Unfortunately, yes. Tomorrow I'll see what I can do to make us a little more comfortable."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared. I've never really done anything like this before. How… how do we survive through this?" I was genuinely terrified. I was never much of an outdoor girl. Sure, I enjoyed the walks through gardens, parks and lovely estates; but, at the end of the day, I always had a bed to retire to.

Edward surprised me and spread some more of the large leaves down over the sand.

"Sand is relentless. Sleep on these and it will offer you some protection. We can take a dip in the water tomorrow to rinse off."

I nodded at him, stretched and proceeded to lie down. I clasped my hands under my chin and whispered my prayers silently. I knew that even though my eyes were closed, I could still feel Edward's intense gaze upon me. I adjusted his shirt around myself to make sure I wasn't too exposed. I heard him expel a deep breath and I slowly opened one eye to look at him carefully.

He had his long elegant fingers in his hair. He seemed to be tugging on it. I wondered what was causing his discomfort. I decided not to intrude and I rolled away from him, closing my eyes and my mind to the shadows that danced about us.

**~Edward~**

Oh Christ. Just fucking torture me some more.

Watching Bella as she adjusted my shirt around herself only managed to accentuate her lovely hand-span waist. She had a nervous twitch of moving her feet against one another like she was trying to comfort herself. Each slow movement of her legs made each calf muscle expand and contract. I found myself mesmerized by the movement of her delicate feet. I gulped for fresh air hoping she wouldn't hear me. The slow steady rush of blood to my nether regions was becoming painful. I had to wait. I had to wait until she fell asleep to find any kind of relief from the astonishing torture of her body.

Finally, Bella fell asleep and I moved quietly away from the fire towards some large rocks in the surf. The stars and the moon were my guide tonight. I gripped the large rock finding both a foothold and handhold to pull myself up. I was far enough away that Bella couldn't see me. I took in a deep breath and sighed as I looked back upon her sleeping form, illuminated in soft amber tones from the fire. She was lovely. More than that, she was like Venus herself rising from the sea.

That young, pure girl, back on the beach, had no idea how much I longed to devour her body. I was nothing short of animalistic in my feelings for her. My lips ached to be at her throat, my tongue feeling the pulse of her erratic heartbeat. I groaned and adjusted myself. It wasn't giving me any relief.

I glanced back again over my shoulder spying nothing but the delicate curve of Bella's hips, her long legs and her perfectly shaped ass. I finally had to unbutton a few buttons on my trousers to give myself some relief. The cool air hit my skin and I shivered for a moment. The shiver disappeared once I heard Bella whisper my name.

My name? Did I truly hear what she had said?

"Edward…..." The breathy confession slipped from her lips once again and ignited my passion as if we had been connected with wires. I watched as she thrashed in her sleep. I shut my eyes and willed my erection to go away. I was going to have to keep my distance from Bella Swan. I sighed and hopped off the rock and walked back towards the fire. I leaned against the palm, slid down toward the sand and scrubbed my hand down my face. Bella had become quiet again.

The sound of the surf started to relax me and I could feel myself getting sleepy. I fought against it. I wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to Bella.

Most of all, I was afraid of what I might dream about.

**~ Bella~**

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. I started to panic. Sudden movement straight ahead caught my eye. I glanced out over the water and saw Edward sluicing through it... Swimming. He just went in to rinse off the sand. Sounded like a good idea.

I had just made my way to the water when Edward came up for air and dove back down under the water again. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized I had just seen the glorious view of his naked backside.

Naked. Oh God. The man was naked.

I quickly ran back up the shoreline and promptly sat back down in front of the cold ashes of the fire. I was dizzy. My stomach seemed to be full of butterflies and I was overcome by some strange ache within my belly. It must have been the coconut. What if I am allergic? What happens if we get sick? What happens if one of us gets hurt?

Suddenly, the enormity of the whole situation came crashing down on me. I burst into tears. I never wanted my mother more than I did right now. How was I going to survive this? I pulled my knees up to my chest and lay my head down on them. I wept uncontrollably.

"Bella? Are you alright? What happened?" Edward's voice was full of alarm.

"Nothing! Nothing happened! Go away!" I barked at him. I couldn't look at him right now.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of upset." He asked again.

I jerked my head up and flung absolute vitriol in his direction. "Upset? Yes, Mr. Cullen… I _am_ upset. I am more than upset. I am utterly and totally beside myself! Why must you torment me so? Please, sir, I beg of you, you must stop this errant behavior of yours!"

"_Mr. Cullen_? What have I done to provoke such ire, _Miss Swan_?"

"Sir! Have you no decency? None at all?"

Edward's face grew clouded with anger. "Decency? What pray tell brought this diatribe on?"

I glared at him, gritting my teeth, my eyes connecting with his.

"You, sir! You and your exhibitionistic ways. I… I saw… you swimming." The last part of my sentence came out whispered like I was saying something abominable and unforgivable. Truth of the matter was his beautiful body disturbed me more than I cared to admit.

Edward answered me the only way he could.

He laughed at me.

* * *

**Okay. I know. Bella is a bit of a ninny, but she's got some growing up to do. And guess who is going to help her do it? **winks**. Leave me some love or I may have to throw a coconut at you... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has already favorited this story! I am thrilled that you are excited to see where I am going with this. Funny thing has started to happen along the way on this journey for this story. I started to do some research of the time period of 1918 and World War One. This was a very exciting time in history. It was the beginning of the Twentieth Century and men's and women's roles in society were rapidly changing. Plus, there were many technological advances as well. I'm excited about being able to incorporate some of the stuff I found into this story! Our Bella and Edward are going to be much more complex!**

**Thanks to my beta Goddess TwiDi who always returns my chapters to me faster than Edward Cullen running through a forest! Muuuuah!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a copy of the MTV Movie Awards promo with Rob Pattinson & Les Grossman. Why does is sound so sexy when Rob says "Dirt?"**

**

* * *

**

**3****. Provisions**

**~Edward~**

Sometime during the night, I had finally drifted off to sleep. Sheer exhaustion won out over my will to stay awake. Unfortunately, when I awoke, I was suffering from one extremely painful erection. I quickly ran to the water, stripping my clothes off as I went. I dove into the surf and relished the feel of the water against my naked skin.

I swam under the water and marveled at the brightly colored fish that darted in and about the rocks. Brilliant jewel like tones colored their scales. Some I already knew to be edible. I made a mental note to be sure to fashion some sort of net or traps so I could catch some on a regular basis. If we were lucky, Bella and I would be dining on fish this evening.

My stomach rumbled again at the thought of food. Last night's pittance meal of coconut milk had done nothing to quell the hunger that currently raged through my body. I had just taken another dive under the water, come up for air and as I raked my wet hair back over my forehead; I saw Bella scurrying in a very frenetic yet somewhat clumsy pace back up the beach towards our dead campfire.

I quickly exited the water. Bella seemed quite on edge and I wondered what could have happened to make her appear to be so apoplectic. She had thrown her head down onto her knees and I could see her body rocking silently and instantly I knew she was weeping.

I trudged out of the surf, retrieved my clothes from the rock I had left them on and quickly dressed. I ran up the beach and fell to my knees next to Bella.

"Bella? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened! Go away!" She snapped at me. I was irritated that she wouldn't raise her head from her knees and look at me.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of upset." I asked again.

"Upset? Yes, Mr. Cullen… I am upset. I am more than upset. I am utterly and totally beside myself! Why must you torment me so? Please, sir, I beg of you, you must stop this errant behavior of yours!" The bitter tone of her voice astounded me.

"Mr. Cullen? What have I done to provoke such ire, _Miss Swan_?"

"Sir! Have you no decency? Any at all?"

Now I was getting angry. "Decency? What pray tell brought this diatribe on?"

Bella finally made eye contact with me and I couldn't even begin to try and figure out what was going on within that addled female brain of hers.

"You, sir! You and your exhibitionistic ways. I… I saw… you swimming." She whispered, her face fusing to lovely shade of red.

Suddenly I realized what her problem was. She had seen me fully naked. I burst out laughing.

"I'm so glad you seem to think its funny, Mr. Cullen." Bella sullenly answered.

"Why? Miss Swan! Still with the formality. You have seen me naked you know. Perhaps I need to see you naked and we call it even. Maybe we can even return to calling each other Bella and Edward." I mocked her while staring at her in a comically wolfish manner. I was only trying to make her realize how silly she was acting.

Truth be known, I wouldn't touch her. She was an innocent and I didn't need that kind of blood on my hands. Still, something goaded me into getting a rise out of her. I liked her when she was spitting mad and full of fire. It made me more confident in our chances of survival.

Bella, self consciously, wrapped my shirt around her lithesome body and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I… wasn't schooled or prepared for this in anyway." Bella began to apologize. "I beg of you, Edward, until I am a little bit more adjusted to our current situation, may I ask that you _please_ refrain from such native like displays of skin?"

I had to suppress a smile. If she thought I looked native, she would have been shocked beyond belief to see Jacob. I squinted at her to look as if I was seriously mulling over what she had said. I knew it was making her squirm and I was getting some sick kind of enjoyment out of it.

"Yes." I quietly acquiesced. "I'm sorry I'm being rude and made you feel uncomfortable. Perhaps you would like to take a quick swim before we go exploring?" I said as I made a sweeping gesture towards the morning tide that was quickly receding.

Bella made a futile attempt to calm the wild mane of her hair. "Yes, please. I think that would be a good idea. Would you suggest that I wade in where you were?"

"Yes. That is a shallow pool and safe from any creatures that will cause you harm."

Bella turned to face me, her eyes wide with shock. "Harm? What kinds of creatures?"

I groaned inwardly for scaring her. Still, I had a feeling that Bella Swan was the type of girl who handled the truth much better than someone lying to her. Somehow, it didn't seem plausible to lie to her. There was no need to anyways. As far as I knew it was just us on this island; and I knew that modern manners and polite convention were only days away from being totally forgotten.

"Edward? Please! If there is something I need to be aware of, please tell me." She demanded. Her fire and strength was back. She was one resilient creature.

"Sharks, Bella." I announced. "Sharks and other spiny like fish that have barbs full of poison. That tidal pool is safe for the moment since the tide is receding. Later this evening when the tide comes back, I want you to stay away from the water. Sharks like to feed in the early morning and night time hours. There are a lot of dangerous predators out there, Bella."

I saw her throat constrict in a visible gulp. She bravely gave a shake of her matted hair and started to stroll towards the water. She glanced back over her shoulder as she called to me.

"I'll be careful. I promise. Thank you." She smiled a polite smile at me and then it grew into a larger, more genuine one. "No peeking either!"

I laughed and put my hands over my eyes. "I promise, Bella. No peeking!"

I may have opened my fingers just a little.

**-%%%%%%%%%-**

Bella seemed more at ease after she had taken a quick swim. I knew that the salt water would eventually take its toll on our skin. We needed to find a source of fresh water not only for bathing but for our basic survival as well.

"We better head out before the sun reaches the noon day position. I don't want to get too far inland only to get lost. Besides, not having eaten much, the heat could take its toll on us." I warned. I looked around for anything that I would find to be useful on our trek through the lush growth of the island.

Bella bravely nodded and started to follow me. She paused after a few moments.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm a little scared."

I reached out my hand to hers. "Here. Take my hand. I won't let anything hurt you."

Her eyes seemed to light up and I was struck by how large and dark they were.

"Promise?" She shyly asked. She raked her teeth over her lip and even I couldn't resist falling for that briefest moment of feminine wile. More schooling in the art of landing a man in marriage and Bella Swan would be the most dangerous woman to hit society in ages.

"I promise. Just don't let go of my hand." I answered. Frankly, I liked the feel of her hand in mine. I found it to be an amazing source of comfort to me as well.

We walked in silence, both of us admiring the dense landscape. Huge, fat, blooming flowers in wildly shocking hues of pink and yellow fought against one another for attention. We could hear the chattering of birds calling and answering to one another. Tiny butterflies of all colors flitted amongst the flowers. It was almost as if we had discovered our own private Eden.

All my seminary training came back to me and I pushed the memories of the Book of Genesis aside. Bella was not Eve and I certainly was no Adam. I had to do something to distract myself from the memories of stifling classrooms, my father's ire at my decision to leave school and the final moments of his life.

"Tell me about your family, Bella. Where are you from?"

Bella smiled and I knew in an instant that her family situation was much better than mine was.

"My father, The Honorable Charles Swan, has been involved with the law all of his life. He recently became a Judge for the State of Washington and both my mother and I couldn't be more proud of him. My mother, Renee, is actively involved in charity work. She spends a lot of time volunteering at the local veteran's hospitals as a nurse. I was raised in a wonderful, loving, Christian environment. My parents made many sacrifices to make sure I received the best education that young lady of my status can attain."

I walked on in silence for a moment. "Bella, I asked you about your family. I wasn't interviewing you as possible candidate for marriage. I can't tell you how many times I have heard a well-rehearsed answer like that. If we are going to be here for a while, can we at least _try_ to be friends?"

Bella seemed quite chagrinned. "I… I'm so sorry. That did sound kind of well-rehearsed, didn't it?"

I chuckled slightly. "Yes, it did. Now tell me something about yourself that you have never told anyone in your family."

Bella glanced around surreptitiously like she was being spied on at a dance by old biddies who would immediately report her to her mother for indiscriminate behavior.

"Like what?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Tell me something like… something… something that you did as a child to get in trouble. Better yet - tell me something about yourself that _nobody_ knows about you."

Bella thought things over for a few minutes.

"I wanted desperately to be a writer. However, I can't go against my parents' wishes. It would devastate them. But Edward - Oh, how I longed to go to Washington D.C. and campaign with the suffragettes. Women's equality is something near and dear to my heart. My mother doesn't understand it, but it beats having to sit in some stuffy parlor, drinking tea and making inane conversation about the weather!"

I barked out a sharp peal of laughter. "Bella, I do believe we could become great friends. It seems you and I have more in common than I thought."

Bella smiled wryly at me. "Do you think that is possible, Edward? Do you think it is possible for men and women to just be friends?"

I was surprised by her question. Bella was much more complex than I had originally taken her for. Her mind was quick and I found her to be very interesting. I wanted to know more.

"Such an interesting question for someone so young." I remarked as I helped her up a steep and somewhat slippery rock. I pulled a little hard and she landed up against my chest.

"You're not that much older than me, Edward." She said. Her eyes made contact with mine and we stood there for a moment locked in an awkward embrace. Her mouth slightly parted and I could feel her warm breath fan across my face. My body started to react and I immediately removed myself from the embrace.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, glancing around.

"Hear what?" Bella answered her voice a little shaky.

"WATER!" I bellowed. I quickly let go of her hand and started to dash through the dense foliage.

"Edward! Wait!" I heard Bella yell after me.

I had already separated us by approximately 50 yards when I turned around and realized that the foliage had all snapped back into place I couldn't see Bella. Panic bloomed inside me. Stupid! I was incredibly stupid for leaving her behind!

"Bella!" I yelled. "BELLA!"

"I'm right here." She said through gritted teeth. I whirled around to find her standing behind me.

"Oh God! You scared me!" I admitted.

"I scared you? Really? You're the one who left me alone in the middle of a jungle and I'm the one who scared you?"

Bella was mad. Downright furious. She had a right to be. I had been so used to trekking around the islands with Jake that I never gave it a second thought the moment I heard the sound of the rushing water. I left her alone. Defenseless. I was a selfish bastard.

I glanced down and realized that one of Bella's knees was bleeding.

"You're bleeding! Are you hurt?"

"Yes. No thanks to you and your amazing display of speed. I tripped over a rock trying to follow you." She gruffly answered.

"Bella? I am so sorry." I immediately dropped to my knees to examine the wound. It was a superficial scrape, but I had caused her to spill blood and I hated myself for it.

"I'm fine, Edward. I can't stand the smell of blood, but I'm fine. Sometimes, I wonder how my mother does it." Bella admitted. My estimation of her rose even higher. Bella Swan was definitely tough. I was really beginning to like the girl. "So, are we close to that water or are we just going to stand here getting eaten alive by all these bugs?"

I stood up and held my hand out to her again. "This time I will never, _ever_ let go."

"I don't know if I should trust you." Bella's eyes closed into slits as she regarded me quietly.

"Don't. But I'm all you've got right now."

Bella let out a snort of air. "Out of all the people in the world to get shipwrecked with, only I can find the most annoying one. Just my luck."

I grinned at her and pulled her along at a rapid pace. I kept listening for the rushing sound of water that I had heard. We picked our way through the underbrush trying to find the easiest path to whatever lay ahead. I finally pushed aside the huge leaves of some palm that were shaped liked elephant ears. Both Bella and I gasped at the sight before us.

The waterfall cascaded down over smooth rocks. The water was clear and inviting. I slowly made my way to the edge and leaned down. I scooped up a handful of water and delicately inhaled to see if it has the scent of salt water. It didn't. It was fresh and it was cool.

I turned to Bella and immediately I began to unbutton my vest. Panic flared in her eyes.

"Look! I know I promised… but, Bella! It's freshwater! I need to wash the salt off my skin! You do too. Your hair… it needs the freshwater!"

Bella sighed. "Edward. Please. I'll just wait for my turn." She turned away from me and for some strange reason, I felt hurt.

I grabbed her wrist once more. "Please? I won't look. You can stay at one side of the lagoon and I will stay at the other. Bella… _Please_?" I pleaded.

Bella rolled her eyes and I knew she was waging some inner war. I felt terrible that I was causing her such emotional discomfort but at the same time I wanted her to know that I could trust her and she could trust me.

"Fine. You are right, of course. It just takes me a moment to get past all of the things I have been taught for ages." Bella said as she started to unbutton the shirt of mine that she had been wearing.

I had to turn away. It was such a simple act but yet I found it to be extremely provocative. I heard the sound of fabric hitting the ground and then the sudden splash of water as Bella dove into the lagoon.

"Oh, Edward! It feels lovely! You need to come in!" She shouted from across the lagoon.

"Okay!" I yelled back. "I'm going to undress. You may want to turn around."

Bella turned to face the waterfall. I quickly dropped my clothes on the bank of the lagoon and waded out into the water. It was marvelous. It was so different from the sea water. The sound of the waterfall, the lushness of the jungle that surrounded us and the canopy of trees that shielded us from the noon day sun made this place almost seem like a mirage.

"It's beautiful! Isn't it?" Bella exclaimed as she stood on tiptoe on the sandy bottom of the lagoon. The clear green water lapped at her exquisitely formed shoulders and she crossed her arms back and forth in the water in front of her.

I stared at her for several moments. Her face was already freckling from the sun. Her dark brown eyes seem to dance in the pure joy of the moment. Her wet hair was slicked back and floating around her shoulders. I could catch the delicate swell of her breasts in the water. She looked like some sort of water nymph sent to tease me. Torment me. I longed to swim across the lagoon and kiss those full lips of hers…

Her gentle laugh floated over the sound of the waterfall pounding into the water. I was beginning to lose the fight to the absolute lust that was warring through my body. I turned and swam away from Bella only to find a nice little niche where she could see only my face. I smiled and waved at her. I felt so depraved as my other hand grasped my erection and began to stroke it slowly.

She giggled and swam through the shallow water. She arched over and did a backward flip in the water. I caught a glimpse of not only her pert breasts but a quick shadow of her sex through her under things that clung to her like a second transparent skin. I groaned and suddenly I started to stroke faster. It hadn't been long since I had a woman's comely flesh in my hand. I was still an innocent myself, but I had delighted in other forms of gratification.

Suddenly, I was picturing Bella doing insanely carnal things to me with that full mouth of hers. I couldn't help but pick up the pace of my hand on my cock. I watched as she swam through the water. Her long elegant legs kicking at the water gently, the voluptuous shape of her ass as it broke through the water unexpectedly. I groaned thinking about all the delights that lay between her legs and suddenly I came in rough spurts into my hand.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked her voice full of alarm.

"Yes! I'm fine." I answered a little too quickly and a little too loudly.

"Are you sure? Did you hurt yourself? You look like you are in pain!"

"Not anymore…" I muttered under my breath. My body felt as if it had turned to liquid. I quickly pushed away the evidence of my orgasm and swam away from the niche trying to keep my distance from Bella.

_Fifteen__, Cullen! She's fifteen. You lied to her and told her you were sixteen. What are you thinking?_

Perhaps I knew myself better than I thought. I was by no means meant to be a minister. The call of the flesh was my absolute weakness. Women seemed to bring out the monster in me. I couldn't understand my incessant need to see them, touch them and kiss them. Surely, this was not normal. My father never touched my mother in any way that remotely resembled something sexual. I knew that my deepest desires were the one thing that would actually stop me from becoming a truly pious man of God. Yet, God had chosen to send me a beautiful, young and extremely naïve woman to tempt me. I reasoned that this is what happens when you turn your back on God. I was totally at his mercy. God had a sick twisted sense of humor and he was definitely testing me. Unfortunately, for me… the Devil and his vices were beckoning to me on a daily basis.

**-%%%%%%%%-**

Bella and I both dressed and decided to take another way back to the beach. Along the way we were able to find berries and other tropical fruits that I knew not to be poisonous. We ate our fill of them. I had told Bella about the fish and I promised to catch some as soon as we got back to the beach.

"Shouldn't we think about making some form of shelter?" Bella asked me. I swallowed a mouth full of the berries I had been eating and I felt some of the juice running down my chin. Bella stood on her tiptoes and wiped the juice away with her hand. My skin tingled where she had touched me.

"Absolutely. I'll show you what palm leaves to look for while I try to catch us some fish to eat later." I said as we stumbled out of the jungle and back onto the beach.

"Edward? What is that?" Bella pointed to several large items just down the beach from us. I squinted against the noon day sun.

"I don't know. It looks like large boxes or something…" Suddenly I broke into a sprint down the beach. As I got closer, I could make out the writing on the three huge wooden containers sitting on the beach. Each box was painted with the marking of "Property of His Majesty's Royal Army". One box was slightly damaged and some of the contents had spilled out onto the beach. It was war provisions.

I marveled at the luxury of the items before me. There were enough canned goods to last Bella and I at least three months. Not only that, there was basic medical supplies and clothing. Our ship must have been carrying this cargo back to the States. It suddenly occurred to me the one reason why British rations would have been sent through the Caribbean. I quickly rifled through the one container that was open and found what I was looking for. There was Rum - and _plenty_ of it.

Bella came up behind me and gasped. I turned around and smiled at her. I was ecstatic. We actually had some supplies that could be of use to us. Not only that but I could use the lumber from the crates to help build us a shelter.

"We have food, Bella! _Real_ food. And look, there are some uniforms here that we can utilize. I can't believe we got this lucky!"

Bella just stood there staring at the items in the crate. Suddenly, tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I was becoming exasperated by her show of emotion.

"They are tears of joy, Edward. God has seen to provide us with what we need." She answered.

"God had nothing to do with this, Bella. It was the luck of the current that carried this freight to the island. It had to have been on our ship! Help me haul some of these items up the beach. We'll have to open each container and empty them. Tonight we will sleep in warm clothes and with full bellies!"

* * *

**During WW1, the basic rations for British soldiers were as such:**

**20 ounces of bread**

**16 ounces of flour instead of above**

**½ gill of rum**

**3 ounces of cheese**

**maximum of 20 ounces of tobacco**

**5/8 ounces of tea**

**1/3 chocolate – optional**

**4 ounces of jam**

**4 ounces of oatmeal instead of bread**

**½ ounce of salt**

**1 pint of porter instead of rum**

**1/36 ounce of pepper**

**4 ounces of dried fruit instead of jam**

**1/20 ounce of mustard**

**4 ounces of butter/margarine**

**8 ounces of fresh vegetables or**

**2 ounces of dried vegetables**

**So now you can see why Edward was so happy to find those crates! Tins of preserved meat, bacon and beans were also given out. Food was finally being packaged so it would keep in the trenches and was made to be easy to open! **

**As for our young Edward, he is fighting the normal impulses of his hormones. His father's lack of assurance of what he is experiencing is normal is making Edward believe that he is corrupt and headed for Hell. Our divine young Miss Bella will certainly drive him there... **

**Next chapter...Edward gets Bella to drink Rum for the first time. Wonder what could possibly happen? Reviewers get to swim in a Lagoon with Edward!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi My Dear, Dear Readers…..

I just want to start by apologizing for not updating. Any of my stories.

Life has reared its ugly head and I am going through something deeply personal and very emotional right now. My brain is locked on taking care of matters at hand and unfortunately I have to put my writing on hold.

I've been making tons of notes, writing snippets of dialogue and I'm sure once the timing is right, I will be back with a vengeance. Thanks for all the continued support. Thanks to all the new readers who are following me. Your reviews and words of encouragement mean more to me than you know.

The good news is that my vacation is looming on the horizon so I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things soon! In the meantime….go read all those fics you've been putting off! I know that I've only had a chance here or there to catch up on my favorites…but there are some incredible authors out there needing your support!

Thanks for reading…thanks for sticking by me….and I hope to be back soon!

Muuuuah!

Jules


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to send a message to all my wonderful readers!

I know that it has been sometime since I have updated, but REAL LIFE has been both a thrill ride and taking all of my time lately. Mr. Dangerous and I have set up house together and in between getting boxes unpacked, kids off to their new schools and adjusting to our instant made family, I haven't had much time to devote to my stories.

Not to worry though. I've been outlining the chapters and doing some work here and there. Once things settle down (my computer crashed as well), I will be updating!

Thanks for all of you who have recently found my stories and added them to not only your communities, but your blogs and facebook as well! I am profoundly thrilled that so many of you are enjoying my crazy adventures with the Twilight characters. Thanks again for all the support and I hope to be updating soon!

Much love!

Jules


End file.
